


Day 13: Domestic Day

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [12]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, but does he succeed, simon tries his best, spoiler - Freeform, yes he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon and Baz just want to enjoy a nice night in but "things" get in the way.





	Day 13: Domestic Day

Simon

I'm going to be late. This is the one night we both managed to get off of work early in order to get takeaway and watch a nice movie and I am going to ruin it.   
My day went as chaotic as this train station looks.   
I woke up late, didn't have time for breakfast, the small coffee shop was out of scones, my boss scolded me for my messy paperwork so I had to correct three weeks of documents in one day on top of my other work related responsibilities, my annoying colleague Karen didn't stop talking about her boring weekend, the coffee maker broke, so I had to call customer service and my boss scolded me again.   
In conclusion: I couldn't clock out as early as I wanted to so I was late to catch my train.   
Later I had to realise I wasn't late because it wouldn't come at all. Some kind of technical problems disabling the whole train network within the city.   
And that's why I found myself walking. It's a one hour's walk through the whole city. After ten minutes it began to rain. Not a pleasant summer rain but a full on storm. Big rain drops were forcefully hitting me in the face.   
Now I am soaked to the bone and freezing.   
I wanted to call Baz but my phone died. He is going to be furious. It's was supposed to be our date night.   
I have to keep going because there is no alternative anyways. I am miserable. I cut myself off of imaging Baz because that's what I do.   
It's only five minutes now and I am already looking forward to some fresh clothes and maybe a hot beverage. Anything really. Maybe a mug full of hot water. Sounds lovely right now.   
I reach the old and worn down house Penny and I live in. Four flights of stairs and I am standing in front of my door. I start fidget with my key to calm my nerves. He'll surely understand. But he was so excited for today…   
I open the door and step inside.   
He is sitting on the couch with his back turned to me. With the sound of the lock he shoots up and sprints towards me.   
“Where have you been? I was worried!”, the words tumble out in a rush.   
He takes me in completely and steps forward.   
“I… are you angry? My train got canceled and I had to walk. Then it started to rain and my phone died and…”, I try to explain myself.   
“Crowley, you are totally soaked!”, stroking my cheek he goes on, “change into something dry, I'll make you a cup of tea.”, he commands.   
So that's what I do. Still crushed I make my way to the bedroom.   
I peel myself out of my dripping attire. My pants stick to me as if they were glued on. It's painful.   
After a few minutes I scuffle back into the living room. Baz is waiting for me with a steaming cup of tea. I get onto the couch and rob myself right next to him and under the covers. I place my head on his shoulder, my hair still a bit damp.   
He hands me the cup while placing an arm around me. This is cozy. This is perfect.   
Maybe this isn't as bad as the rest of the day. Maybe this can still be our nice night in. 

A few hours later

Baz turns around, a sudden realization must have struck him “Hey Simon, why didn't you take the bus?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
